Masalah Andi
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Rama menunggu Andi yang tak kunjung pulang. Rama membutuhkan penjelasan dari Andi yang tiba-tiba menghindar darinya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Andi? AndixRama. DLDR.


**Masalah Andi**

**The Raid © Gareth Evans**

**Warnings : Typo, incest, mxm, dll**

**Andi dan Rama**

* * *

><p>Rama terdiam dibangkunya, sesekali melirik ke arah jam dinding yang kini menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Tidak hanya jam, pintu rumahnya turut mendapatkan lirikan dari Rama. Sesekali dia bangkit dan berjalan mondar-mandir, menyibak tirai—memerhatikan keadaan luar rumahnya. Dia berharap seseorang yang sedang dia tunggu kunjung pulang.<p>

Rama merasakan kegelisahan yang luar biasa karena tak menemukan orang yang dia harapkan kembali pulang.

Selain itu, Rama membutuhkan penjelasan pada seseorang yang sedang dia tunggu. Sudah seminggu seseorang itu atau Andi—abangnya tengah menghindar darinya. Dia tidak mengetahui alasan dibalik berubahnya sifat sang abang. Makanya Rama memutuskan untuk menunggu dan meminta penjelasan pada Andi.

Baru saja Rama akan duduk, pintu digedor dengan keras. Buru-buru Rama membukanya.

"A-abang." Terkejut ketika Rama mendapati kondisi abangnya. "Lo kenapa, bang?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Rama, Andi segera melewati Rama dan menghiraukannya. Andi membantingnya tasnya kasar dan segera duduk. Sedangkan Rama bergegas mengambil kotak obat setelah dia menutup pintu rumah dan menguncinya.

"Lo abis berantem, bang?" tanya Rama yang kini bersama kotak obat. Rama mencoba untuk mengobati luka tangan Andi sebelum beralih ke wajah tampan Andi.

Andi menepis tangan Rama. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang adik yang sedang mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Lo kenapa sih, bang?" tanya Rama yang keheranan dengan sikap Andi yang menolak perhatian darinya. "Lo marah sama gue, bang?"

Andi tidak bergeming atau bahkan untuk menatap wajah adiknya.

"Kalau gue emang punya salah sama lo, gue minta maaf bang. Gue gak suka kalau lo ngediemin gue. Gue jadi ngerasa kalau gue gak punya siapa-siapa." Ucap Rama seraya mencoba kembali mengobati luka Andi. Tidak ada penolakan ketika Rama kembali memegang tangan Andi dan mengobatinya.

Andi menoleh ke Rama, menatap wajah Rama dengan tatapan sendu.

"Rama," suara Andi terdengar serak. "Maafin gue." Kini sikap Andi mulai melunak, tidak seperti saat dia datang ke rumah.

Rama menautkan alisnya. Bingung dengan permintaan maaf abangnya barusan. Memangnya Andi pernah punya salah sama dia. Setahu Rama, Andi tidak pernah berbuat salah atau membuat masalah dengannya. Yang terjadi, Andi selalu melindungi Rama setiap waktu.

"Lo ada masalah bang? Lo bisa cerita sama gue." Ujar Rama pada Andi.

Rama berharap dengan dirinya berbicara seperti itu maka Andi tidak merasa bahwa Andi hanya sendirian di dunia ini.

Andi menggeleng.

"Terus kenapa lo pake minta maaf segala sama gue?" tanya Rama bingung.

Andi menghela napas berat. Jika Andi sudah seperti itu maka Rama tahu bahwa Andi sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik-baik saja.

"Pokoknya gue minta maaf sama lo."

"Tapi bang—" Andi menutup mulut Rama dengan tangan yang sedang diobati oleh Rama.

"Lo gak usah banyak ngomong, Ram. Gue Cuma mau minta maaf sama lo." Setelah itu Andi melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Rama.

Rama butuh penjelasan sekarang. Tidak mungkin dia menunda lebih lama lagi jika melihat Andi yang bersikap aneh seperti sekarang.

"Gue bakal berhenti ngomong kalau lo gak ngasih tahu dengan segala sikap lo yang tiba-tiba berubah begitu aja. Emangnya gue gak nyadar kalau lo tiba-tiba ngindar dari gue. Gue nyadar dengan sikap aneh lo itu." Napas Rama menderu. Dia meluapkan kekesalannya pada Andi. "Jelasin semuanya, bang."

Andi bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Tidak Andi pedulikan Rama yang marah dan meminta penjelasannya. Dia tidak mungkin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang. Andi tidak mungkin memberitahukan Rama dengan yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Terserah lo aja nanti juga lo capek sendiri." acuh dan dingin Andi menanggapi ucapan Rama.

"Abang!" bentak Rama yang melihat Andi yang berlalu pergi seperti pengecut yang tidak berani menghadapi masalahnya. "Lo pengecut, bang." Rama berusaha memanasi Andi, memprovokasinya. "Kalau lo ada masalah ada baiknya dihadapin dengan baik-baik."

Andi hanya tersenyum miris pada Rama. "Terserah. Biarin kali ini gue jadi pengecut, Ram."

Rama segera menyambar tangan Andi. "Jangan kayak gini bang. Kalau lo ada masalah lebih baik cerita sama gue. Jangan sampai masalah yang lo hadapi jadi beban pikiran buat lo." Rama berusaha membuat Andi menceritakan masalah yang sedang terjadi. Rama tidak ingin Andi menanggung masalahnya sendiri.

Andi melepaskan cengkraman tangan Rama dan menatap adik laki-lakinya itu. "Kalau masalahnya ada di lo gimana? Lo masih bisa bantu gue?" ucap Andi meremehkan.

Rama terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Andi. "Gue?" Rama nunjuk dirinya. "Masalahnya ada di gue?" Rama mencoba memastikan.

Pandangan Rama dan Andi saling beradu.

Kedua tangan Andi bergerak ke pipi Rama, "Ya, masalahnya ada di lo." Jawab Andi dengan mantap. "Sampai-sampai gue nyadar kalau lo tuh sumber utama dari masalah-masalah gue selama seminggu ini. Gara-gara lo gue harus di hukum sama guru gue karena gue gak dengerin dia ngomong. Terus yang parah gue harus berantem sama orang lain gara-gara dia gak sengaja nabrak gue." Kemudian Andi melepaskan kedua tangannya dari Rama. Lagi dan lagi dia menghela napas frustasi. "Lo itu masalahnya, Ram."

"Tapi kenapa, bang?" Andi mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Gue minta maaf kalau gue salah sama lo, bang. Jangan siksa diri sendiri karena gue menjadi sumber masalah buat lo. Gue bakal bantuin lo ngadepin semuanya."

Andi maju selangkah dan membuat Rama mundur, tetapi hanya bergerak beberapa sentimeter sebelum Rama menabrak tembok yang berada di belakangnya.

"Lo gak mungkin bisa bantu gue, adikku sayang." Andi tersenyum. "Mendingan lo tidur sana. Gue mau istirahat."

Rama menolak perintah Andi, "Gue gak mau sebelum lo cerita ke gue."

"Bodoh." Andi menepuk jidat Rama.

Andi menatap ke dalam mata Rama. Dia kini memegang kedua pipi Rama. Sedetik kemudian bibir Andi menempel pada bibir Rama.

"Masalahnya gue sayang sama lo bukan sebagai adik." Andi berkata dan jantung Rama berusaha untuk tidak keluar dari tempatnya. "Gue sayang lo kayak cowok ke cewek."

Rama dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Dia buru-buru tidak buru-buru mengambil tindakan.

"Sekarang karena lo udah tahu masalah gue. Apa yang bisa lo perbuat?" Tantang Andi pada Rama.

Rama meneteskan air matanya dan memeluk Andia. "Maafin gue bang sampai ngebuat lo kayak gini." Rama memeluknya erat. Tidak ingin melepaskan Andi begitu saja.

Beruntung kedua orang tua mereka sedang menginap di tempat lain. Kalau mereka menemukan Rama dan Andi seperti ini maka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Kemungkinan besar mereka akan diusir dari rumah.

"Gue minta maaf, bang."

Andi menyentuh bibir Rama dengan jari-jarinya.

"Jangan minta maaf. Gue gak suka ngeliat lo kayak gini."

Bibir Rama gemetar karena dia tak dapat menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. "Maaf, bang." Rama terus mengulang permintaan maafnya pada Andi.

Andi melepaskan pelukan Rama, menatap adiknya. Kedua tangan Rama bergerak mengusap cairan yang keluar dari mata Rama. Kemudian Andi menyambar kedua pundak adiknya.

"Jangan nangis. Seharusnya tadi gue gak ngelakuin kayak tadi kalau jadinya kayak gini. Ini malah bikin gue yang sakit." Andi mengakui perasaannya sekarang. "Lo harus tenang." Kini kening mereka saling bersentuhan.

Andi membiarkan Rama kehilangan kata-katanya. Rama masih terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Andi mengecup hidung Rama. Bibir merah Andi terus bergerak ke pipi adiknya, kemudian kembali turun ke bibir, sambil berbisik.

"Gue gak mau kehilangan lo karena itu menghindar dari lo seminggu ini. tapi yang terjadi malah kayak gini. Maaf ya, Ram. Gue sayang sama lo."

"Lebih baik kayak gini bang. Daripada lo harus menghindar dari gue."

Bibir Andi menyapu dan menekan bibir Rama lagi.

"Gue sayang banget sama lo, Ram. Setelah ini gue harap lo bakal tetap jadi adik gue ya, Ram. Dan gue bakal berusaha menekan perasaan gue sama lo." Ucap Andi ketika melepaskan ciumannya pada Rama.

"Gue bakal bantu lo, bang. Jangan pernah berpikir kalau lo sendirian. Ini bakal jadi rahasia kita berdua."

Andi gemas mendengar ucapan Rama barusan sehingga dia mengacak rambut hitam adiknya.

"Terima kasih, Ram. Malam ini gue tidur bareng lo ya."

"Eh?" sedikit terkejut Rama mendengarnya.

"Tenang, gue gak bakal perkosa lo. Paling kalau gue perkosa yang ada lo malah ketagihan lagi." Andi tertawa jahil pada Rama.

"Sialan lo, bang. Lagian gue Cuma kaget. Biasanya lo paling sebel kalau tidur berdua."

"Kali ini beda. Pokoknya gue mau tidur bareng lo. Sekalian lo pijetin gue. Ternyata berantem itu bikin badan gue pegal-pegal." Andi berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana dan rupanya suasana yang beku itu telah mencair.

Rama mengangguk. "Iya, apa sih yang gak buat abang gue."

Mereka berdua tertawa.

Rama dan Andi kini menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Andi memang mencintai Rama namun dia berusaha untuk mengikis rasa cinta yang berlebihan itu. Beruntung Rama tidak membencinya. Ternyata kejujuran itu membawa berkah walaupun awalnya begitu menyakitkan, melihat Rama menangis. Kini dia tidak akan segan untuk berterus terang dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya pada Rama. Sedangkan Rama, dia beruntung karena mempunyai abang yang peduli padanya meskipun Andi mempunyai perasaan lebih padanya. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu khawatir dengan Andi mulai sekarang. Rama akan membantu Andi melewatinya masalah yang sedang dia hadapi. Kini Rama tahu bahwa Andi mencintainya sebagai seorang kekasih tetapi Rama tidak akan menghindar karena itu akan membuat permasalahan menjadi panjang dan membuat keretakan di antara mereka berdua.

**THE END**


End file.
